Pretty Rave Girl
by Sanity.Is.But.A.Dream
Summary: Rated M for Language and subject to change. Gray x OC. Celia is Gray's best friend from childhood and a fairy tale mage as well. When she leaves on a three year quest chasing ghosts form her past, what happens when he finally tracks her down?
1. celia

**Chapter 1: Celia**

**AN:** this is the first fanfic I've actually published, so if i did a crappy job, please tell me. I don't have a spell check, so if you find any typos, please tell me so they can be fixed. and thank you to EscapingReality2297, this story would not be here if not for you XD

Song Used is called "Pretty Rave Girl" By Bass Hunter

Waikiki Tease is a real drink! You use 1 oz. Dark Rum ,3 oz. Orange Juice , and 2 oz. Pineapple Juice I dont personally know what it tastes like, but meh...

Anyway, Thoughts in italics, dialogue in these things - '...'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, i promise

* * *

><p><em>"I know this pretty rave girl<em>

_always thinkin' 'bout her_

_and when she says hi to me_

_butterfly's go right through me_

_and when I see her dancin'_

_wanna take a chance in_

_getting a little closer_

_and maybe get to know her"_

The song was a favorite, and her body still remembered the beat, mindlessly moving to the thumping bass. She's been on the dance floor for a while now; she could tell from the crowd gathering that the near by pub had recently closed. Then men had the twinkle that alcohol brings in their eyes, the women had murder in theirs, but it wasn't their fault. no, really, it was kind of hers; a girl can't run around scantily clad without causing some commotion...curse this bad habit.

**Celia's POV**

You see, I am what you might call an exhibitionist. Yeah, you heard me right- I sometimes forget to wear clothes, and when I do, they aren't modest. Bored by the lack of further reaction from the crowd, I walk towards the bar, pushing my way through a throng of bodies. I through a couple of jewels the bartenders way, and wink.  
>'Teasing them again, Ceil? Ya know, one of these days, you're going to push it too far.' He said, polishing a glass. 'The regular?' I nod and watch him mix up my Waikiki Tease. A memory floated through the fog that was my mind..it was of the first time I had a Waikiki Tease...we were fifteen..<p>

_'Come on, Ceil, it'll be fun._

_Don't be such a party pooper!' he drunkenly teased, a hank of his midnight hair falling in his face._

_He leaned over and planted a sweet, but sloppy kiss on her mouth; he tasted like...orange juice? she pulled away and stared at him quizzically._

_'What _**have**_ you been drinking?' she looked at the glass in his hand. 'Waikiki Tease. Want some?' he slurred, the alcohol tinting his cheeks pink._

_She smirked and leaned into him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. 'Only from you' she winked and licked her lip._

_'Such a tease!' he groaned, pulling away._

shaking my head to clear the memory, I take a sip of the drink the bartender passed me. _tastes just like I remember...like Gray..I wonder how he's doing about now?_ my hand absently slipped to the bracelet on my left wrist. Gray had given it to me as a going away present, and it matched the one he wore. _wonder if he still has it..._

shrugging, I drank down the rest of my drink, and smile as the effects of the alcohol hit my system; everything got a bit brighter and slowed down...I almost didn't hear him.

'What's a raunchy girl like you doing in a nice place like this? Why aint you doin your duty in a hotel?' He leered and thrust out his pelvis, making it obvious what "duty" he thought I preformed. I Ignored him and tried to set my glass down on the bar but missed, the fragile glassware falling in slow motion and shattering against the concrete. At the sound, the bartender looked up, frowning.  
>'Sorry 'bout that' I slurred, and tried to teeter away, but the man grabbed my arm.<br>'And where d'ya think you're goin? You aint done your duty yet!' He tried to drag me away, but I yanked my arm away and took a step backwards into what felt like a brick wall. The "brick wall" 'oofed' and I jumped and looked behind me...into midnight blue eyes. _It can't be...Can it?_  
>'Jeez, you are just as much of a lightweight now as you were three years ago.' my eyes widened in recognition, and I glomped him. 'Missed me much?' he said, smirking. Blushing furiously, I got off of him, tottering a bit on my heels. Gray picked himself up off of the grimy concrete and glared towards the guy who was harassing me.<br>'Fuck off. She isn't selling herself.' Looking back at me, he asked 'Are you?' I gave him an offended look,  
>'Hell no. AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!' he looked down sheepishly just as the guy punched him in the face. He looked up and glared at the guy.<br>' Ya know, I was actually looking forward to NOT having to do this for once. Oh well.' So saying, he put his hands out and yelled 'Ice make: Fishnet!' a giant net of ice flew at the guy, freezing him in place. Gray turned back to me, grabbed my hand, and led me towards the door. The cool night air hit me like a brick, sobering me up dramatically. My eyes widen as I fully realize what happened.  
>'Gray! How the hell did you find me? holy shit! You FROZE that guy! When did you learn how to do that? I mean mrrrmph!' Abruptly cut off by a passionate kiss, I melt immediately, and after a few seconds, he pulled away smirking.<br>'First of all, It was hard as hell. You would think that there wouldn't be many people named Celia Dare who run around in bikinis, but no. I figured you'd be dancing somewhere, and this is the hundredth bar I checked. Why the shit did you leave in the first place?' he asked, leaning against the side of a building.  
>'I had to...I wasn't getting anywhere with the guild, and leaving sounded like the best way to find out what really happened to Mom and Dad...I'm sorry I had to leave.' He nodded, satisfied.<br>'Don't do it again...we missed you...' he turned away, blushing 'I missed you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Review? Please? This is my first story, and i want to know what i did crappily and what i did right. Please don't be an asshat about it either...i can understand criticism, but complete flames are not loved... /3


	2. Homeward Bound

**AN:** Thank for to those of you who read, put this on your favorites, and reviewed. Your input is appreciated. I just got internet at home, and the hellacious mess that is my life somewhat slowed down, therefore I have no excuse to _not_ work on this story besides cowardice….which I shall overcome! Anyhoo,now that I actually CAN update this, I shall try to do so regularly. I make no promises about HOW regularly though. review please?

**Chapter 2**  
><strong> Homeward bound<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

"_I had to...I wasn't getting anywhere with the guild, and leaving sounded like the best way to find out what really happened to Mom and Dad...I'm sorry I had to leave." I nodded, satisfied. "Don't do it again...we missed you..."I turned away, blushing "I missed you."_

* * *

><p>A tear welled up in my eye, but Gray wiped it away with a gentle caress. "I'm sorry… I just didn't want to get the guild caught up in my mess. I care about you guys too much, and it's my family who got killed; it's my responsibility to find out what happened.<p>

"You can be really stupid sometimes, you know that? Fairy Tale _is_ your family. Do you know how much Mira cried when you left? How many times we had to hunt down Natsu when he didn't come home for a few days when he set out looking for you? Do you know just how _**worried **_we were? Do you have any idea how _I _felt, having my best friend run away from home? Never again." So saying, he scooped me up bridal style and set out walking. I didn't say anything; just lay my cheek on his shoulder. After a few minutes, the night's activities and the alcohol I had drank conspired to knock me out. I woke up to find myself on something plush, with someone's arms wrapped around my waist.

Morning light filtered into the room from white curtains, illuminating a room with clothes strewn about. (Thankfully, I noticed, none mine) The bed squeaked as the person behind me moved. The movement was followed by a yawn, and a sleepy "what time is it?" _Gray!_ The night came flooding back, and I rolled over to look at the ravenhead in question. "Where are we?" I tentatively asked. "Some hotel. Have to catch a train to reach fairy tale from here, and you were too heavy." I blushed, remembering how he carried me. His hair was messier than usual, and he had bags around his eyes. Gray yawned and sat up, detangling his limbs from mine. He had certainly grown in the 3 years since I left…those were definitely not there at 19. My eyes inevitably traveled lower, and I turned away, blushing furiously. "Still sleeping naked, I see." He turned scarlet and grabbed a towel and some clothes. "Be right back." He ran into an adjoining room, and she soon heard pipes running.

I sat up and examined my clothes, delighted to see that they were still, in fact, there. I wore a black bikini with a thin white dress shirt over it, and a pair of worn shorts. Looking in the cracked mirror in the corner, I groaned; my long brown curls were a complete rat's nest; I really wouldn't have been surprised if one peeked out of the knot on the side of my head. The bags under my eyes rivaled those of Gray's; the overall effect was a raccoon with a hangover. _I really need a shower_…_My brush…my clothes! _I flopped back on the bed with another groan. Most of my jewels were in the bank, and the few I carried with me were in my purse…which was sitting in the back room of the bar…Crap. I needed clothes, and I had no money. _Lovely…just freaking great!_

Yawning, I got up off the bed and went to the window. Outside, some crazy pink haired dude was yelling at a street vendor…something about an improperly cooked hotdog. _What the…?_ Curious, I leaned out the window to try to hear better. They always said curiosity killed the cat, and they sure as hell weren't kidding! Overbalanced, I fell out of the window with an undignified yelp, down two stories…and on top of angry pink hair dude. "Sorry! Crap! So sorry." I kept apologizing as I jumped off of him and helped him up. "You alright? I didn't hurt you, right? Hey…You look kind of familiar…Do I know you?" The guy just stared at me, dumbfounded, for a few seconds. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and tried to puzzle out his weird expression. When he finally spoke, it made me jump. "Celia? Is that you?" At my hesitant nod, I was immediately tackled to the ground by an overjoyed crazy person. "Um….dude….who the hell are you?" I was getting kind of creeped out. "You don't remember me?" At his puppy dog face, I wracked my brain for a name to put to the face." This might seem crazy, but you remind me of my friend from a really long time ago…Natsu." His eyes lit up as I guessed correctly, and he jumped around happily. "Holy crap! You changed a lot in 3 years! I mean, gray _mentioned _you, but…wow." I took another look at him. He too had filled out since I left; he was now taller and had certain sharpness to his features that wasn't there before.

"Celia? Celia!" Gray called from the room, having just finished his shower. "Down here! You'll never guess who I found!" Gray stuck his head out the window, scowling at the sight of Natsu. "Natsu, what the crap are you doing here? I thought we agreed it was best if I went and got her!" He fumed. Jumping out of the window, Gray made a slide of ice and slid down to the sidewalk. I glared at them both as they glared at each other. "Idiots. I walked away, fuming at their stupidity. "Celia! Your shirt!" I belatedly looked down and realized that I had indeed lost the item in question. Looking back, Natsu was blushing furiously, and Gray was just silently laughing. I ran back, barefoot, and grabbed my shirt from Natsu's hand. "Gimme that!" I wrestled it back on and stalked off. Boys will be boys. After a few blocks, they finally realized that I wasn't coming back and ran after me. We walked to the train station and Gray paid for our tickets. Natsu started looking green as soon as he saw the train, and I belatedly remembered his motion sickness…this ought to be a fun ride…

**AN:** Sorry it's so short...my muse didn't want to cooperate...


End file.
